Jaune's Journal
by JimFlint
Summary: Jaune wasn't sure if he really wanted to write down his memories, he had so many. So many of them were things he didn't want to remember, but when nightmares haunt his dreams, he decides to give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**What's this? Something new? Huh. I wonder.**

 **So, As several people have brought up, Jaune now has a journal. So. What's he going to do with it? Eat it? Burn it? Smack Yang with it when she makes a bad pun?**

 **All valid guesses, but no. He's going to write in it. Ground breaking news, I know.**

 **I'll explain a little more at the bottom**

 **Shout out to Patriarc101 for this idea**

* * *

Jaune's Journal

Entry 1

 _Alright…. So Weiss gave me this… notebook. Or dream journal. Who even would read this… Never mind. Not what I'm supposed to use this for._

 _*_ **Sigh** _*_

 _Ok. Getting back on track._

 _So. My name is Jaune Arc._

 _I am… Old. Not that I look it…. But I really am over a thousand years old… Also, it's like, 3:30 in the morning… I managed to sneak out of the room without anyone waking up. At least I still know I can be sneaky if I need to._

 _I'm off track again…._

 _*_ **Sigh** _*_

 _Ok. Starting over._

 _My name is Jaune Arc. Ex-time traveler and… I guess this is supposed to be my outlet for all the memories._

 _Weiss thought this might help. And she asked me to do it… I remember only brief flashes of my earlier lives…. every now and then I'll remember something from them. More of an… ingrained memory?... I don't know. Anyways. I don't remember a lot about my first lives. I remember Pyrrha saving me at initiation. I remember my highschool crush on Weiss. I remember… A few other things._

 _They're not pretty things, but I guess I've become inured to some of it…_

 _*_ **Sigh** _*_

 _I'm off track again. Weiss wanted me to write this for the nightmares and memories…_

 _Ok._

 _So. My nightmares… They aren't just my imagination. They're… I relive my failures in them. I know now that it_ was _Fate that caused them. It didn't matter what I did or how hard I trained or how many times I killed…. The point is, I know Fate was causing the whole back and forth in time thing._

 _But it doesn't do a whole lot for me. Knowing what caused them… what killed my friends… doesn't make it ok. It doesn't get rid of the look in their eyes._

 _So, I guess this is supposed to be a vent thing for me._

… _. Fuck…._

 _Ok._

 _Let's start with an easier memory._

 _So. One time I…._

* * *

Pyrrha wasn't sure what to think of her new partner. She'd left minstral to escape her stardom and the shallow world her family wanted her to be a part of. She didn't want the false smiles and compliments that she'd earned in her rise of fame. She hated it, but the thing about being a polite face all the time, never stepping out of line - for fear of some photographer seeing it - was that you never really got confident in speaking up.

So, when the blond haired, blue eyed boy that stood in front of her reached out and flicked her nose for the FOURTH TIME, the twitch under her eye grew worse. She'd been trying to apologize for the love of…

Bright green eyes narrowed at the smug grin on her partners face.

They were standing in the middle of the Emerald Forest, it was about an hour into initiaion, she'd been thrown off a cliff and told to find a 'relic', she was in the middle of Grimm territory, and her partner was flicking HER NOSE! AGAIN.

"All I'm trying to do is say STOP DOING THAT!" Pyrrha's patient's finally snapped as the finger came back towards her.

"And I'm telling you I ain't gonna stop until _you_ stop apologizing." Jaune Arc said, crossing his eyes at her.

"HOW… I.. . I JUS….GHAAAhhh. I STABBED YOU WITH MY SPEAR! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME APOLOGIZE?!" Pyrrha screamed, pointing pointedly at her spear, Milo, which was currently lodged in Jaune's leg.

"Because it was my fault?" Jaune said in a matter of fact tone. "I jumped in front of you while you were fighting. It's my fault."

Pyrrha wasn't sure what planet this boy was from, but WHAT?

Jaune let out a tired sigh before reaching down and pulling out her spear, he barely even flinched. The squelching sound alone nearly had the Minstrel native throwing her cookies, but he didn't seem all that bothered.

* * *

 _To be fair, my last life I had ended up thrown off the tower and landed on some broken rubble. So getting stabbed wasn't exactly a big thing at the moment._

 _It hurt, but it's not like I could blame Pyrrha for that. I'd been the one to jump suddenly._

 _That wasn't a bad repeat. I… I still couldn't save Pyrrha. She died on top of the tower as always. No one else died that repeat except for me. About six or seven months later, I tried to raid a safe house Cinder had used before the attack. Hell, I'd only found it by accident when I was wandering around Vale…. I don't even remember how I found it…_

 _Point is, being the paranoid bitch she was, Cinder had trapped the place. I'm guessing it was supposed to burn down during the attack, but something didn't go right and the charges didn't go off properly._

 _Well. Not until I walked into the place and triggered the intruder alarm…. The bitch…_

 _Anyways. So this I think I'm just going to leave this here. I… feel a little better I guess? It's about 4:30 now, and I have to be up in an hour or so. I guess I'll try this again sometime._

* * *

 _ **Ok. So there's that. I actually wrote this really late last night, but liked the premise.**_

 ** _I figure this will be a nice place to start dropping some of my more... outlandish idea's for what Jaune can/has done. Because let's be honest. The guy's done a LOT of shit._**

 _ **These aren't going to be very long, probably ~1,000 words or so each. Just short little 'stories'.**_

 _ **I like the idea of it switching in and out of Jaune's perspective, of him writing something down, and then we getting a more in-depth explanation. Because let's be honest. Jaune doesn't have the best track record for picking up small details. Or obvious details for that matter.**_

 _ **Another thing I want to do with this is for YOU guys to send me ideas, shoot me a PM, find me on Discord, (User name Flint#2510) or something. Drop it in the comments, anything. If you got an idea for what Jaune might have done that lead to some crazy story, shoot it to me.**_

 _ **Also, I probably won't be able to get these to my Jaeger as often, as they'll be mainly just stupid thoughts I had at the moment and wrote down.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this, I'll probably try to update this once a week, during the week at some point.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading,**_

 _ **-Jim**_

 _ **P.S. I have started a discord server called Cult of Coeur. Take a guess at what that is. Also, if you'd like to join, do it. Just to see where that goes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

***Checks calender* Sept 23... huh. Feels like I needed to do ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Thanks to Grano Onis for the prompt.

Jaune's Journal

Entry Two

* * *

 _So CRDL came to me to ask for training today, really didn't expect it, but I am kinda glad they did. Gave me something to do._

 _I've been… Bored? No, not bored, just… I guess restless lately, still trying to come to terms that it's over. No more repeats._

 _Probably gonna take some time to realize that…._

 _It's what… half past 12?_

 _Alright. So, One time, Yang's hair got... damaged..._

* * *

Yang lounged on her sleeping bag in the auditorium, listening to Ruby as she complained about having the worst first day in the history of Beacon. Her attention wandered off somewhere just before Ruby said something about a crabby, white haired girl she'd almost blown off the cliff.

"Awe, don't worry Rubes, tomorrow will be better, not like you're gonna end up on a team with her." Yang said, trying to calm her little sister down a little.

Her and Ruby had already changed into their sleep wear, though half the other prospective first years were still in the process of changing.

Ruby was saying something, but Yang's attention was drawn to the guy's side of the room. She rolled her eyes at the four or five guys currently wrestling off to one side, _children_ , she thought to herself.

One in particular caught her attention. Ignoring Ruby's attempts to get her attention, Yang watched the teen as he came back from the bathrooms.

He was tall, six foot at least, with shaggy blond hair that almost came down to his eyes. He wore a baggy pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Not that it did anything to hide his muscles. The guy was ripped, and she meant _ripped_.

Yang appreciated those who respected their body, who took time to better themselves. A few other of the guys had obviously put in a lot of time into getting in shape, but none of them even came close to this guy.

The way he walked was far different than anyone else here, he moved with a confidence she'd only seen in experienced huntsmen, like her dad and uncle, it wasn't a swagger or strut, he just… moved.

Yang was so busy watching him that she failed to hear the not so quiet argument that was building behind her.

At least until two bodies tripped over her, bringing her face to face with an pair of icy blue eyes framed in a pale white face.

* * *

Jaune was down in the training rings for the better part of the morning. It something his team had grown accustomed to, given that he spent every morning there, and almost his whole weekend too. Pyrrha was impressed with his drive, complimenting him for being so devoted to it. As long as he still made time for the team, which he did. They'd spar together regularly, or go out for diners together and such.

All in all, Team JNPR was shaping up to be one of the strongest teams in the history of Beacon.

That was something that made Yang and Weiss's competitive side's come out in full force. The odd duo was constantly getting into friendly arguments with Nora over whose team was the best, generally dragging everyone else in as well.

RWBY and JNPR were constantly being pitted against each other in spars in and out of class, and yet somehow were the best of friends by the second week.

It probably had something to do with a particular Blond constantly involving them in training and instantly putting out any fires that may have offended anyone.

Jaune finished with his warm ups and proceeded to a rigorous obstacle course and live fire training. Miss Goodwitch had been… less than happy to see a first year using the advanced equipment, but Ozpin had stepped in before she could telepathically throttle the teen, Jaune was usually left to train as he pleased, with no interruptions from the teachers.

* * *

Yang grinned as she walked into the ring, squaring up opposite a heavily sweating Jaune.

"Hey hot stuff, think you can handle me?" She asked, shaking her golden mane out behind her as she loaded Ember Celica.

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. Something Yang would normally have rewarded in one of two ways if anyone else had done that. One, she would have flirted more, causing the looker to blush and look away, or second, walked over and punched him in the nuts if he was being creepy.

Jaune, on the other hand, fit neither of those. He looked at her with a soft eye, one that wasn't looking with lust. The same way one would look at an old friend.

She found that amusing.

Jaune was ever the fighter, ever looking for a spar or new technique. Despite the fact that he was hands down one of the strongest individual fighters in the entire school - something she'd learned first hand in their first spar - but also one of the smartest.

A cunning mind that showed in the gleam of his sharp blue eyes.

Jaune grinned back at her, unhooking the sword and sheath from his belt and laying them gently on the ground.

Yang raised an eyebrow, "You sure you want to do that? I'm not exactly a pushover, and hand to hand is my game."

Jaune just grinned at her, falling into a readied position with his feet spread and his hands held before him.

"Come and get it, Blondie." He chuckled, sweat trickling down his face.

Yang's grin grew as her hair began to glow and she charged, no one, not even close friends got to call her that. Though Jaune was - once again - the exception, if only because he was… familiar.

Yang's thought's were quickly brought back the fact she'd just challenged someone to a fight. That was primarily due to the fact that Jaune had closed in on her while she wasn't paying attention.

Yang winced as Jaune threw a left hook, forcing her to bring her arm up to block it. She flared her aura to take the brunt of it, and to feed her semblance. It still hurt like hell.

Yang stepped back under Jaune's assault, blocking one strike after another while throwing a probing jab back every now and then. Jaune's grin had yet to dim and his strikes struck with the force of a truck.

Block, back up one step, right jab then block again. Left leg strike to the groin, counter and throw short jab. Reach for grapple, counter grapple, back one step and strike with right.

It was a dance between the two, a violent one, but a dance no less. There was less moving with a partner, and more trying to trip them up and them doing the same to you.

Yang considered herself one of the best hand to hand fighters in her age bracket, though that Ren guy on Jaune's team was someone to watch out for. Right now, however, Jaune was the one she needed to watch out for.

They were moving faster now, getting far more aggressive and throwing faster and faster strikes. Yang finally called in her weapons, deploying Ember Celica with a blast of her first round. The shot burned just past Jaune's cheek as he moved his head just enough to avoid cleaning burn Dust out of his teeth.

Jaune ducked under and punched her twice in the gut before grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder. Yang laughed out loud as she landed, sweeping her legs around to knock Jaune onto his back. It was a good day.

* * *

It was the day of the cafeteria fight, Jaune realized. That revelation came about about the same time Yang took an apple to the face. He let out a suffering sigh and a sideways glare at Nora as the apple came screaming back through the air. Nora ducked, and the apple continued it's course, straight into Cardin's head.

Jaune watched in morbid fascination and resigned acceptance as Cardin stumbled into a table, knocking someone's tray into someone else. Gravy was spilled, hair and outfits - Coco's - were ruined, and some screamed the inevitable words: "FOODFIGHT!"

Ten minutes later.

Jaune picked up tray and deflected a strike from Blake's sausage whip, trading opponents with Pyrrha in a split second move that involved a cucumber, Blake jumping in surprise, and at least four different condiments.

Now, Jaune was faced with a grinning Yang, armed with two turkeys - and there was something that the eons had yet to explain the reason for - him with loaf of bread and a bottle of ketchup.

"Hey there sport, whatcha up to?" Yang asked, her carefree attitude still in place.

"Oh, not much. Just involved in wanton destruction of school property. You?" He quipped.

"Same. Do anything fun -" Yang ducked his strike, "last weekend?"

"Trained, went to see the new 'Trapped' movie with the team." Jaune said as he ducked her next strike.

"Oh, nice. Isn't that the one where Spruce Willis gets stuck in an -" She ducked a wave of ketchup, coming up with eyes narrowed dangerously.

"An elevator factory, yes. Wasn't that great." Jaune finished her sentance, missing the expression on her face.

They quickly descended into a flurry of blows and switches that saw them traversing the battlefield that was the cafeteria, narrowly missing a flying Weiss and a soda covered Nora locked in mortal kombat.

Jaune flicked another dash of ketchup at Yang, grinning at the horrified look on her face as it skimmed past her hair. He took full advantage of the opening, slashing left and right with his stupidly tough bread as a random thought flashed through his head. _How the hell do we actually eat this crap,_ He thought, _I mean, we are literally fighting with bread and_ \- Jaune glanced over to see Ren beat Blake back with three foot long celery sticks - _that, what is wrong with this…_

Jaune's train of thought hit a merge in the tracks and crashed into a coal train headed the other direction. Yang let out a shrill scream, snapping the immortal's attention back to what and who he was fighting. His eyes widened before a turkey covered fist smashed into his face, lifting him clean off the floor. And clean through the window and into the garden that bordered the cafeteria.

* * *

Jaune knocked softly on team RWBY door and waited patiently, after a few minutes, the door cracked open and silver eyes appeared in the space between the door and the door frame. "Hey." He said softly, looking down at the floor.

"Hey." Ruby said softly, matching him as she looked at the floor as well, "Yang… Yang is still mad." She said softly, "Maybe you should wait a little longer…"

Jaune tried to smile, but it came across stiff and forced, "Yea… Ok, just, tell her I'm sorry…"

"I will. See you at the dance?" Ruby asked.

"Sure. I'll be there."

The door clicked shut on him as he released a breath he'd been holding. Dammit. Why did this repeat have to go like this.

* * *

"Yang, you have to go to the dance. You look fine." Ruby said obstinately, standing with her arms crossed before her sister. Yang stared down at the floor, her white dress laying next to her on the bed. "Yang, I not only got in a dress, but am wearing the stupid high heels as well. You are coming to the dance if I have to drag you there myself."

Yang glanced up, frown in place as she stared down her younger sister. "Ruby, I don't have to go. I planned the thing and if I say I'm exhausted from it all, I am."

Ruby's silver eyes narrowed, "Jaune said he was sorry. In fact, he said he was going to do something tonight and you had to be there."

Yang flinched a little, before looking down and at the dress, "I don't hate him. He doesn't have to do anything." She said, "It was an accident. I already forgave him."

"Yea, but you didn't tell him that and he thinks you still hate him." Ruby layered on the guilt. "If you forgive him, then at least tell him to his face."

"Fine. I'll go over to his room and tell him."

"Him and JNPR already left for the dance."

Yang deflated with a groan, staring at the dress, then her sister. Argh. Fine.

Yang stood, snatching up the dress and storming to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Classical music flowed through the air as Jaune escorted Pyrrha to the punch bowl, drawing them both a glass before turning to watch the rest of the awkward teens stumble and walk around their partners on the dance floor. He had to laugh a little at some of them. Pyrrha smiled down at her drink, "Thank you for the dance, Jaune. It was nice to be able to dance again."

"No problem Pyr, It's fun to just let it out every now and then." He said, winking at her from the corner of his eye.

Pyrrha smothered a laugh in her hand before turning back to the crowd. "Do you think she'll show up?" She asked, scanning the mass of students.

"Ruby said she was getting into her dress."

"Hmm. Well, I hope she appreciates what you did." Pyrrha took a sip, "Not that I disapprove, you already explained it, and I think it's sweet."

"So do I." Jaune said, a sad smile creeping across his face before it vanished entirely. "Ah. There she is. I'll be back in a minute."

Pyrrha took Jaune's cup as he moved out into the crowd once again, _What a strange and incredible partner I have_ , She thought to herself, _Anyone willing to go so far for a friend is one I would gladly lay my life down for._

Pyrrha chuckled to herself, downing first Jaune's drink, then her own before heading off to find Ren and Nora.

* * *

Jaune made his way through the press of students until he reached his target. Yang was making her way along the outskirts of the crowd towards a shadowy part of the room. The spot where the goths and social rejects usually hung out. Reaching out just before she reached her destination, Jaune grabbed Yang's wrist, earning a gasp and a pair of fiery red eyes. The fire quickly flashed out and lilac took its place as she realised who it was.

"Yang, I just want to say, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do it and I hope you forgive me." Jaune said quickly before she could punch him.

A punch out didn't appear to be in his night tonight however, as he looked her over. He'd always know Yang with long wavy locks of Golden hair that cascaded down her back in a shower of gold. A strick out of bounds area for anyone and everyone. No touchy.

As she now stood before him, with golden ringlets that clung to the nape of her neck and a pink rose holding back her bangs. Her white dress framed her body, clinging to her breasts and waist before flowing down into a knee length skirt. Jaune smiled down at her, still holding several inches over her.

Yang's face was currently at war. Horror mixed with hilarity, the desire to laugh out loud and maintain her composure waged a war of attrition across her slightly tanned complexion as pink dusted her cheeks. "J-j-jaune...Why?" She managed as slapped a hand over her mouth.

Jaune grinned bashfully, rubbing a hand on the back of his head, noting the rather interesting sensation of there being no hair there, before pulling his hand all the way over his now clean shaven head to cover his eyes.

"Let's just say I have a tendency to overreact." He said, pulling his hand down and looking at her again, seeing the looking of pure bewilderment that spread across Yang's face.

"Oh my god. You… Oh my god. Why? You… Ha. ha ha ha" Yang lost it, then and there. Doubling over in laughter, she gripped her stomach as she tried to contain her mirth. Jaune, with a shaved head, it was too much. What a crazy, crazy friend.

* * *

 _Yea… That was a good one too. I don't really remember how it all ended, though if that one had a future, I'm pretty sure a shave headed lunatic with a flamethrower would have made the front pages of the papers. Anyways, I've got to teach some kids tomorrow._

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHYHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **WHAT DAY IS IT? WHAT YEAR IS IT? WHAT IS HAPPENING? CAYDE-6 IS AVENGED! WHO AM I?**


End file.
